James T Kirk, Pop Star
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: S/T Reboot fic. Kirk/Bones. M for lemons. Jim Kirk is an Adam Lambert-esque pop star. He meets Bones, a bartender at a local bar. PWP, pretty much. Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

The club was dark and packed with bodies sweating and swaying together to the loud music pounding out through the speakers. Pretty boys in tight white briefs that revealed more than they actually hid were suspended from the ceiling in what looked to be huge birdcages. They entertained the people at tables set back against the walls by calling out to flirt and tease.

McCoy knew they easily made at least twice as much in tips than he himself made each night, but you'd never see _him _in one of those cages on display like that. He hadn't been pretty enough and thanks to high school football, never scrawny enough to be a twink.

He stood behind the bar lit by neon blue lights that glowed in the nearly pitch-black club and expertly slung bottles around as he served drinks that were more sugar than booze. No skin off his back if these boys wanted to drink froufrou little pink drinks with the little umbrellas and plastic monkeys. McCoy preferred a nice cold beer, but he wouldn't indulge in that tonight.

No, he'd been up way too long to drink without getting knocked out by the alcohol. He was going on about forty-eight hours without sleep thanks to his shift rotations at the hospital and the massive amount of studying he'd had to do before his anatomy class. He only had about two more hours at the bar until he could go home, take a hot shower, and collapse into bed for about six hours before he had to get up and do it all over again.

The music was loud and obnoxious, and the deep bass beats were giving him a headache, but at least it was keeping him awake. If he took another No-Doz, he'd end up too shaky to pour the drinks.

There was a lull of activity at the bar as D.J. Dujour (McCoy snorted inwardly whenever he had to work with this assclown) announced a wet briefs contest. He leaned back against the high bar and folded his arms across his chest to watch the action going on onstage.

Just as his eyelids started to get heavy, a flurry of activity at the door caught his attention. He stood up from his slouching position and watched as an entourage (because that's really the only thing to call a large group of people so obviously following one guy as if he were Jesus preaching the good word) made their way to the bar. The man in front looked like a twink all grown up. He was slender, medium-height, and had dark glasses on that hid half his face and a long leather trenchcoat he wore over some sort of Gwar-meets-Elton John get up.

What a pretentious tool.

McCoy may have stood up straight as the man made his way to the bar with the group of trendy kids covered in black from head to toe, but he still had his arms crossed against his chest and he knew his left eyebrow was hitched up in bemusement. When Mr. Awesome finally reached the bar stools, he twirled his ostentatious cane over his shoulder, where a slavering lackey was ready to seize it like a royal scepter. McCoy hid a derisive snort behind a quick cough. The disciples melted into the background and disappeared without a word.

"Hey there," Mr. The-World-Obviously-Wants-To-Lick-My-Ass said with a charming grin full of perfectly bleached white teeth. "What's good tonight?"

McCoy rolled his eyes and let his arms drop loosely against his sides. "Depends on your definition of 'good' is, I s'pose," he replied.

The man pursed lips so obviously made to be wrapped around a cock and removed his sunglasses. His eyes were heavily outlined with black eyeliner. Instead of looking entirely ridiculous, the make up actually accentuated eyes as bright and neon blue as the lights in the bar. He thought he caught a glint of amusement flashing in those eyes, but it came and went like a flash.

After a moment's consideration, the man said, "I think I'll have a Screaming Orgasm." As if that wasn't predictable enough, he actually winked and leered at McCoy as he said it.

Using all of his muscle control to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he turned away to grab a glass. As he poured and mixed, the guy leaned forward into his space. He smelled like a mixture of make-up, leather, and something vaguely sweet.

All in all, it wasn't a bad smell. It was actually kind of...good. But that didn't really make up for the pretentious image this guy was projecting.

"So, what's happening tonight?" he asked with an arch of a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

McCoy slid the glass across the short distance between them and Mr. Spectacular pushed a credit card toward him in return.

"Uh, well, there's the usual stuff. I'm not sure what you're looking for," McCoy replied grumpily, as if every word was begrudgingly ripped from his mouth. He frowned and looked around to see if anybody else needed a drink, but things were getting quiet as it neared two o'clock. It _was _a Wednesday night, after all.

The guy smiled at him, and it looked real. He was taken aback by the genuine look on the guy's face after all the obvious peacocking around. "I'm not really sure what I'm looking for either," he said as he looked McCoy up and down. "Though I might have found it anyway."

McCoy didn't even try to hide the snort this time. He turned away from the guy to set up his tab at the register and decided to get a head start on washing the dirty dishes behind the bar. He could feel the guy watching every move he made, and it irritated McCoy to be so aware of him.

Just then, a popular song came on and there were a couple of whoops and hollers in the crowd as people started moving ecstatically to the beat. He didn't listen to this kind of music, so he had no idea what flavor of the month performed it. He was just fine ignoring it, thank you very much.

He finished loading the small dishwasher at the end of the bar and turned around to see the lone man looking at him with wide eyes before his electric blue eyes shot to a spot somewhere next to McCoy's head. "Didja need another?" he called down the bar.

The man bit his lip and looked down at the water remains in his glass before he nodded. McCoy wiped his hands on a towel as he walked over to make him another drink. The man was suddenly squirming and refusing to make eye contact. That was strange. McCoy, ever blunt to the point of painful awkwardness, quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's your problem all of a sudden?"

Those blue eyes snapped up to his and looked slightly panicked before he just lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he finally asked. His tone wasn't arrogant or insulting; rather, it sounded tentative and a little bit relieved.

McCoy had both eyebrows up now. "Should I?" he asked.

The guy shrugged again. "This is my song," he finally said. His gaze dropped to the bar top and he lifted the fresh drink, draining it in one gulp with a barely perceivable grimace.

He sounded so reluctant to admit it that McCoy couldn't bring himself to say something sarcastic in reply. After a beat of silence, he finally said, "Cool." He could tell this guy didn't want to elicit a big reaction with his admission, not that McCoy was a big reaction kind of guy anyway.

He watched the guy's shoulders relax as he set down the now empty glass. "So. What's a straight guy like you doing working in a gay bar?" the guy asked.

McCoy hid his surprise at this guy's assumption behind sarcastic amusement. "What makes you think I'm straight?" he asked.

The guy looked slightly embarrassed, but quickly covered it with a cocky grin. "Oh, I dunno...my gaydar is as silent as tomb. You're not checking anyone out."

McCoy couldn't help but huff in amusement despite the ridiculousness of this conversation. "Is that all?" he asked.

The man licked his lips and his eyes danced as he looked him over again. "You sure as hell dress like a straight guy, that's for sure."

McCoy ignored the last comment. "What's your name, kid?"

The guy's eyes widened. "'Kid?' What are you, like twenty-six?" he asked incredulously.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Twenty-seven. You look like you're eighteen under all that crap on your face."

Blue Eyes bit his bottom lip and suddenly McCoy wanted to be the one biting it instead. Those lips definitely called for biting and fucking.

"My name's Jim, and I'm twenty-five, thanks. And you are?"

McCoy grinned despite himself and rested his forearms on the bar top. "I'm Leo, but most people call me by my last name."

Jim leaned closer into McCoy's space. "What's your last name?"

"Oh, McCoy," he replied. That good smell was back in his senses and he found he really didn't mind.

Blue eyes went sultry and the smile on Jim's face turned almost predatory. "I think I like you, McCoy. You're different."

McCoy snorted. "Yeah, different. I'm an asshole. Don't bother."

Jim leaned on his hand and quirked his eyebrow in challenge. "Oh yeah? Maybe I _like _assholes."

The dishwasher beeped to let him know it was done with its cycle, and he looked around to see people starting to leave. The music switched to the soft hits radio station as people started to stack chairs and clean up. "Looks like it's closing time," he said.

Jim looked over his shoulder to see his people walking over to meet him. He immediately stiffened and the playful flirtatious smile turned into a fake mask. McCoy turned away to start cleaning up the bar, but he could still hear their conversation behind him.

"They're closing. Let's go back to the hotel. Spock said he ordered you a Swedish massage," the Asian one with a stupid faux-hawk said.

"Yes, don't forget you've got a meeting tomorrow with the label," a tall, classy black woman said in a tone that obviously implied that she had some control over Jim's schedule.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna do my own thing tonight. Cancel the massage, or hell, let Chekov take it," he heard Jim say.

Faux-Hawk sounded nervous when he said, "But what about the-"

Jim interrupted him. "Seriously. Just...get lost, will ya? Go do something that doesn't have anything to do with me for once." He sounded slightly irritated.

Finally, they got the hint and left. McCoy finished closing up the bar and ran Jim's card through. When he turned to hand him the receipt, Jim's grin was an interesting mix between shy and lascivious. "_Soooo..._" he began.

McCoy recognized a cue when he saw one. He sighed and took the signed receipt to shove it in the bank envelope. "I'll meet you out front in ten," he said.

Jim nodded and his eyes went bright. McCoy pretended not to notice as he took the bank envelope to the back office to put in the safe. He said goodbye to the other guys and shook his head when one of the dancers latched onto him with a tipsy hopeful smile and whispered a dirty proposition in his ear. When he extricated himself from the pretty boy, he found his shirt covered in glitter. Great.

By the time he got up front and grabbed his coat and keys, he was already starting to wonder what the fuck he was doing taking this kid home with him. He would almost definitely be kicking himself for this in the morning.

Still, he walked to the front of the club and saw Jim leaning back against the wall next to the entrance. He looked up and straightened when McCoy stepped outside. McCoy gestured for Jim to follow him as he turned to walk to his car parked down the street.

The street was damp and dark, and there was a decent chill in the air. McCoy took a deep breath of the fresh night air and exhaled loudly. Somehow, his exhaustion had melted into the back of his mind as he'd started talking to Jim.

It was probably the eyes. Or the lips. Most likely the lips. The kid was pretty, and he definitely looked like he knew his way around a bed. He shook his head and glanced over at Jim. "So do you live around here?" he asked.

Jim grinned and shook his head. "I'm just here to talk about extending my contract," he replied.

McCoy nodded in understanding and they walked the rest of the way to his car in silence. When they reached it, he unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Jim, who beamed at him like McCoy had just given him a puppy or something. He shrugged and shut the door before walking around to the driver's side.

The drive to his apartment was thankfully short in the frigid car. They walked the two flights up to his apartment and Jim pushed past him the moment he opened the door. He tossed his coat over the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer while Jim wandered around to look. "Want something to drink? All I've got is milk, beer, or bourbon. The tap water's nasty."

Jim turned back and shrugged. "Beer's good." He collapsed onto the couch and scratched his cheek. "Nice place ya got here. What's with all the medical shit?"

McCoy returned from the kitchen and handed him an open bottle of beer before crossing to sit down in the his big leather easy chair. He propped his feet up on the table and Jim did the same. He looked kind of ridiculous all dressed up like some...well, pop star, sitting on McCoy's lumpy secondhand couch in his dusty ass apartment. "I'm in med school," he replied as he took a sip of his beer and sighed happily. He let his head drop back against the chair and kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, cool," he said, mimicking McCoy's earlier response to his admission to being a pop singer.

Jim took a long drink of beer before he leaned forward and set it on the table. He stood up briefly to remove his coat and gloves. McCoy sent up a silent thank you that he didn't have that ridiculous cane with him. When Jim sat back down, the tight black shirt stretched across his shoulders and allowed McCoy to see that he wasn't actually as slender as he'd originally thought. The kid actually had some muscle goin' on beneath all that stupid stuff.

Jim sighed wearily and scratched his face again. He looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Please tell me you don't have a rash beneath all that make up," he said sarcastically.

Jim chuckled and took another drink of beer. "Nah, it just gets itchy after awhile. I should probably wash it off soon anyway."

McCoy relaxed deeper into his seat. "Bathroom's down the hall, only door on the left. Take a shower or whatever," he offered.

Jim looked surprised. "We haven't even fucked yet and you're offering up your shower?" he asked.

McCoy's brow wrinkled. "Uh, yeah. Besides, if I wanted to fuck someone wearing make up, I'd just fuck a woman."

He briefly wondered if he'd offended Jim, but he didn't worry for long because Jim laughed and stood up. "Sure. I know your type," he said.

That gave McCoy pause. "And what 'type' is that, exactly?"

Jim grinned down at him. "You're totally one of those guys who only fucks in a _relationship_." McCoy was amazed at how much cynicism he was able to pack into one word. "But I guess I'm here, so I can probably assume you take a guy home if it's been awhile. Has it been awhile, Leo?"

Jim's face was so smug that McCoy instantly wanted to tell him just how wrong he was, but he decided that _showing _him would be much funner, so he just sipped his beer and raised his eyebrow in challenge. "Well, now I guess that'd depend on your definition of 'awhile,'" he replied in a tone laced with amusement.

Jim's grin morphed into something a helluva lot dirtier as he crossed to hover just over McCoy's chair. He bent forward and braced his arms on the chair arms, surrounding McCoy with that scent of leather and sweet. Jim's head dropped low, just next to his ear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he murmured, his hot breath brushing against the nape of McCoy's neck.

He suppressed a shiver along his spine and turned his face into Jim's to respond. He caught Jim's eyes and licked his lips deliberately. "That's pretty cocky talk from such a pretty boy," he said.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Jim pushed himself up with a smirk. "You think I'm pretty, huh?"

McCoy rolled his eyes and drained the rest of his beer. "Just go take a shower. I don't want your Maybelline all over my sheets," he said in mock irritation.

Jim's eyes were bright with amusement as he began to unbutton his shirt and walk toward the hallway. McCoy stood up and went to the linen closet to throw a clean towel at his head. "Don't get water all over my floor, either!"

He made his way to the bedroom as Jim walked into the bathroom to start the shower. The shameless kid didn't even bother to shut the door, but McCoy admitted that it would be pretty pointless for him to be modest when they both knew they were about to get naked and fuck.

While the water ran in the bathroom, McCoy pulled the bottle of lube from his nightstand and tucked it under one of the pillows for easy access. He was tossing some clothes onto the chair in the corner when he heard Jim start singing the song from the club. McCoy had to admit that he had a good singing voice; it was strong and clear.

The shower shut off and McCoy turned to see Jim leaning against his bedroom door, dripping wet and barely holding on to the towel slung low over his hips. He looked so much better without all the shit on his face. He watched a drop of water run from Jim's collarbone, all the way down his tight chest and abs. McCoy's mouth watered just thinking about following that same path with his tongue.

Jim smirked and dropped the towel. "See something you like?" he said with a flutter of ridiculously long eyelashes.

McCoy rolled his eyes at the cliche question and reached up to pull his shirt off. He tossed it in the proximity of his laundry basket and turned back to stare at all the toned, naked skin in front of him. He let Jim see his open appreciation as his hands dropped to the button-fly on his jeans, but suddenly Jim moved forward and reached out to bat his hands away. "Fuck no, I'm doing that. Button fly jeans are fucking _hot_."

McCoy raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and watched hungrily as Jim knelt at his feet and undid the buttons way too slowly. He dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "While we're still young, kid," he growled.

He felt Jim shudder and looked down to see that smug glint in his eye. "Oooh, commando. Sexy. Don't worry old man, I know it's been awhile. You just lie back and let Jimmy take care of you," he said before he obscenely licked his lips and bent forward to blow hot, damp air across the erection still trapped inside his jeans.

McCoy growled wordlessly. "Okay, that's enough," he said and gripped the short hair on the back of Jim's head and hauled him up to his feet. Jim's eyes were wide and shockingly blue as McCoy manhandled him into a rough kiss that was all heat and teeth and need.

He was about to show this kid who was boss.

Jim quickly jumped into the kiss, pushing his tongue into McCoy's mouth and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. When Jim started rutting against McCoy's half-exposed cock and moaning into his mouth, McCoy roughly pushed him back until he sprawled out across the wide bed. His lips were wet and red, and his dick was rock hard and pulsing with his rapid heartbeat. He immediately followed Jim down onto the bed and went back to biting those lips that would be wrapped around his dick sooner rather than later.

When Jim returned the kiss with open eagerness and wrapped one bare leg around McCoy's waist, McCoy pulled back and moved to clamp his earlobe between his teeth. "Look at you, spread out on my bed like a needy little cockslut. You think I'm a choir boy? Let's see if you still think that when I'm balls deep in your ass and you're begging me to let you come," he said darkly.

Jim shuddered and a moan was wrenched from deep in his chest. "_Yesssss,_" he whimpered helplessly as his hips jacked up to rub against McCoy's dick.

McCoy's grin was dark and a little bit patronizing as he looked down at the blue eyes made heavy with lust. "You sure gave up the control real fast, didn't you?" Jim whined deep in his throat but didn't say anything. "I bet you'll even _like _it when I tell you to suck my cock, won't you?"

Jim's eyes drifted closed as he let out a long, needy moan. McCoy bit along his neck, sucking and marking him without remorse. He pulled up and sat back on his haunches to stare down at the pretty boy beneath him. "Suck my cock, Jim. Wrap those pretty fucking lips around my cock and show me how good you are," he said as he pulled Jim up and forward by his hair again.

Jim went all too willingly, his mouth already open and eager as he reached out to shove McCoy's jeans down out of the way. Once his cock sprang free, Jim's mouth was on him like a hot, wet vacuum. McCoy pushed up so he was on his knees now, giving Jim a better angle without letting go of his hair.

He let Jim show off his impressively skilled tongue for a few minutes before he pulled back and pressed on Jim's jaw with his thumbs on either side of his face. "Let me fuck that mouth," he ground out.

Jim's moan could be felt around the head of McCoy's dick as he shoved it back into his mouth. It was hot and wet, and Jim occasionally hollowed his cheeks to give him some good suction. He had complete control over Jim right now, and he could tell Jim was loving every minute of it.

When McCoy had enough, he pulled away and pushed Jim back down onto the bed. He used one hand to grip Jim's wrists above his head and press them into the pillow as he bent down to taste himself in Jim's mouth. They kissed hungrily while McCoy ran a rough hand up Jim's torso, stopping to stroke and push, pinch and press wherever he felt like it. He found Jim's nipples were sensitive enough to elicit a deep moan each time he tweaked them, so he pulled away from their kisses to lick and suck a path across Jim's chest, who just moaned and jacked his hips against McCoy's in an attempt to find friction on his cock.

McCoy slid down Jim's body until he had his feet on the floor at the end of the bed. He stepped out of his jeans and reached down to pull Jim toward the end of the bed, where he knelt on the floor and brought Jim's legs up to rest on his shoulders. Jim's eyes were squinting down at him until all McCoy could see was a narrow sliver of that hot, bright blue.

He held Jim's gaze as he slowly bent down to take his cock in his mouth. Jim's moan could almost be mistaken for pain if it weren't for the fact that he was trying with all his strength to thrust up into McCoy's mouth, but McCoy pressed his hips into the mattress and went to town on Jim's dick. He didn't let up until he knew Jim was close to coming, and then he banded his fingers around the base to stop him. "Oh no, you'll come from my cock or not at all," he promised darkly.

Jim's full-body shudder caused a satisfied and smug reaction in McCoy's chest as he climbed back up onto the bed and over Jim's shaking body. He leaned down and pushed his tongue deep into Jim's mouth and felt Jim's arms and legs wrap around him like steel bands. He reached beneath the pillow for the bottle of lube and located it quickly. Once he had it, he propped himself on his left side and brought Jim up onto his side so he could sling Jim's leg across his hip. This was to allow his fingers access to prepare him.

He popped the top on the bottle of lube and generously coated his fingers before he Jim into another hot, wet kiss. His fingers probed Jim's tight hole as he spread the lube around and inside. As he stretched Jim for his cock, Jim moaned and writhed, fucking back onto his fingers and begging for more. "Moremoremore...unnnggghh..." he panted.

McCoy sucked on a spot below his ear. "That's not the right way to ask," he taunted.

A high-pitched whine flew from Jim's mouth as he pressed the side of his face into the pillow and mumbled, "Please, _fuck, please!_ Please fucking fuck me!"

Once he decided Jim was ready, he slid back on top of him and brought his legs up and over his shoulders once more. He held eye contact with Jim as he positioned himself and pushed in, not as slowly as he maybe should have, but slow enough not to cause damage or undue pain. Still, Jim was very _vocal _with his approval.

He waited a beat to let Jim adjust to him before he began to move. Jim's back arched up off the bed and he bit his already abused bottom lip. His eyes were screwed shut now, and while McCoy found he missed that shock of blue, he didn't say anything. He pounded into Jim, fucking him hard and fast. He got up on his knees for a better angle and got balls deep, just as he'd promised.

When Jim opened his eyes to look up at him and demand more, McCoy smirked and gave him a particularly deep thrust, skimming his prostate on the way out. "You love this, don't you? You love my fucking cock up your ass. I bet you'd like to ride me, wouldn't you? Do you wanna ride my cock, Jim?"

Jim's tongue weakly tried to wet his lips before he answered, but he looked too lost in what was happening to have much strength. "Yeah, yeah," he replied weakly.

McCoy stopped thrusting long enough to roll them until he was on his back and Jim was seated above him, still impaled on his dick. Once he settled in, Jim began fucking himself on McCoy's cock with greedy abandon. McCoy felt an almost hedonistic pleasure watching the pretty boy enjoying his dick so much.

While Jim rode him hard, he reached down for the lube again and spread some on his hand before he reached down for Jim's dick to jack him off. Jim's eyes shot open and he sat back hard, burying McCoy all the way as he shouted, "Leo!" and came all over McCoy's hand.

Before Jim could go completely limp, McCoy quickly turned them again so that Jim was on his hands and knees with McCoy kneeling behind him. Jim's eyes were glazed with satisfaction as he turned to look at McCoy over his shoulder. "Come in me. I want your come in my ass," he slurred.

McCoy gripped Jim's hips and pulled him back onto his dick again and again until he felt the tightening in his balls. With a shudder and a shout, McCoy shot his load deep in Jim's ass until he was completely spent.

They collapsed onto the bed, both of them sweaty and drained. The exhaustion from the lack of sleep was finally catching up to McCoy, but he had to clean them up first. Jim was flopped onto his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. He could tell he wasn't quite asleep yet. "I'll be right back," he said.

He came back with a warm, wet washcloth and cleaned Jim up. After that, he crawled into bed and turned off the bedside lamp. Somewhat surprisingly, Jim curled into his side and stuck his nose in the space between his neck and shoulder. McCoy thought he should have minded, but he found that he really didn't. He was more relaxed than he would have thought possible with a one night stand.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Jim mumble. "What's that?" he asked.

"Wha' kinna doctor y'wanna be?" Jim asked sleepily.

McCoy wondered why the kid even cared, but whatever. "Orthopedic surgeon," he replied.

"Like, bones or sommin'?" Jim sleep-slurred again.

"Yeah," he replied.

He felt Jim snuffle and nuzzle closer. "Huh. Bones. I like tha'. Y'smell good, by th'way."

He didn't know how to respond to that, but it didn't matter anyway because both of them were soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy woke up to feel something hot and slick sliding down his cock until it was completely buried to the root. Sunlight and something heavy were pressing against his body, but he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet.

"_Booooonnnes_. I know you're awake," said an amused voice.

"'m not," McCoy muttered. Wait, who the hell was _Bones_?

A soft sigh as the slick heat shifted, drew up before plunging back down. A sigh drifted through his bedroom. "Are too. I just felt your dick twitch," the voice said.

Reluctantly, he cracked open one eye to peer up at the owner of the voice. He was greeted with the sight of dark tousled hair, electric blue eyes, and the sexiest fucking smirk he'd ever seen. He remembered those lips wrapped around his cock last night They looked even better this morning, swollen and red from use and abuse. He choked off a moan as he recalled how it'd felt to fuck that dirty mouth.

"There you are," Jim said.

McCoy was still only half awake, so he grunted in response. His full mental capacity wouldn't kick in until he showered and had, oh, eight cups of scalding hot coffee. That must be why he'd missed the fact that he was balls deep in Jim's ass until said ass clenched and retreated until just the tip of his morning wood was still inside.

Jim leaned down and nipped at McCoy's full bottom lip. "Y'know, this would be a lot easier if you helped me out," he murmured against the shell of McCoy's ear.

With that, he sat back up and came to his knees before pushing himself back down. McCoy reacted instinctively by grabbing his hips to balance him on the downward thrust. His jaw clenched as his mind caught up with his body. "Do you make a habit of molesting people in their sleep?" he ground out.

Jim's eyes went bright with merriment. "Oh, _I'm _sorry. Did you want me to stop?" He gently pushed McCoy's hands off his hips and sat back up until McCoy's hard on slipped from his body, then moved as if to climb off the bed. "It's cool, I'll just go take a sh..._Oooof!_"

McCoy rolled and grabbed at Jim's retreating arm before he yanked him back on to the bed and rolled on top of him. He reached down to pull Jim's left leg up and over his shoulder, pushed his right leg out at an angle, and fiercely thrust back into Jim's ass until he bottomed out. Jim's eyes pressed shut and he arched back with a loud moan. "_Fuck!_" he groaned.

McCoy didn't even wait, just started up a steady rhythm of pounding thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room. Jim's eyes slit open just enough for McCoy to see the blue irises cloudy with desire. He watched Jim's face as he reared back to change the angle of his thrusts. When the kid's mouth opened in a silent _O_, he raised a condescending eyebrow and smirked down at Jim. "It would appear the tables have turned," he said on a particularly deep thrust that caused Jim's eyes to cross.

"Uh..._nggghhh_...wha..._haaa, right there right there right fucking yesss!_" Jim babbled incoherently as McCoy hit his prostate.

McCoy withdrew for a long second before pushing back in at an angle guaranteed to make Jim whine like that again. "Couldn't wait to get back on my cock, could ya?" he grunted.

Jim's eyes drifted closed in silent bliss as a high-pitched noise began building in the back of his throat. McCoy gripped the back of the leg resting on his shoulder and pushed it down as he leaned forward. His breath was hot on Jim's ear as he kept talking to him. "You like it when I tell you what a needy little cockslut you are, don't you?"

Jim nodded frantically without opening his eyes. A red flush ran across his high cheekbones and his mouth gaped open as he ran his tongue across his lips. McCoy chased that tongue with his own and dipped into Jim's mouth with a hot, wet kiss. He had this kid's number, all right. He pulled back from the kiss, only to bite down hard on that plush bottom lip and drag it back until Jim yelped and thrust his hips up helplessly against McCoy's. "_Fuck..._keep talking!" Jim cried.

McCoy was getting close, but he could tell Jim would need some more encouragement. "Fuckin' needy bottom," he growled.

Jim's eyes popped open. "Wait, wait!" he gasped.

McCoy pulled back and looked down at him in concern. "You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Jim swiftly shook his head and reached up to push against McCoy's shoulders. McCoy figured out what he wanted and turned until he was on his back again. Jim's teasing smirk was back. "This was supposed to be _my _show," he said as he knelt over McCoy.

McCoy lifted an eyebrow and settled back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, the very picture of relaxed amusement. "Oh yeah? Well, carry on then," he said as Jim straddled his hips and slid back until his dick was nudging at his entrance.

Blue eyes took on a devilish gleam as he sat up just enough for McCoy to lose all skin contact with him. McCoy's raised eyebrows crinkled as his eyes narrowed. "You gonna get this _show _on the road, or are you gonna keep bein' a little cocktease?" McCoy drawled.

Jim grinned and lowered himself slowly, inch by inch until the head of McCoy's cock was engulfed. He wasn't moving fast enough for McCoy though, so he reached up to firmly grip Jim's hips and arched upward until he was buried to the hilt again. Jim's eyes practically crossed and he emitted a high-pitched grunt. "No, _ahh_, fair!" he whined as McCoy set a punishing pace that had him thrusting up as he was pulling Jim down again and again. Every time he bottomed out or brushed against Jim's prostate, Jim's breath would stutter as he gasped and moaned.

"You should know better than to tease a grown man, Jim," McCoy grated out. He was getting close again, but this time Jim was right there with him.

What might have been a pout crossed Jim's face. "You're no fun," he complained.

The pout was quickly replaced with a look of extreme brain-melt as McCoy aimed a smirk of his own at Jim. "Oh yeah?" he challenged as he quickly shot up and sat forward, taking Jim with him. He didn't roll over this time, merely pushed Jim back until his head was at the foot of the bed and McCoy was hitting his prostate with every well-aimed thrust.

He felt Jim's toes curl on the back of his shins when Jim shouted his name as he came. McCoy only got in a few more erratic thrusts before he was coming deep in Jim's ass. He collapsed on top of Jim and their sweat combined to stick them together, along with Jim's semen smeared between them. McCoy could feel Jim's heart fluttering rapidly against his own as they came down from the high.

Finally, Jim opened his bright blue eyes and grinned up at him. "Well, good morning Sunshine," he said wryly.

McCoy grunted in response and rolled off him and the bed in one motion. "Shower," he mumbled, not caring if Jim followed him or not. He stumbled down the short hallway to the bathroom and slapped the lights on, too limp and sated for his fine motor skills to be effective just yet.

Once he had the shower on and the hot water was filling the small bathroom with steam, he rubbed the grit from his eyes and climbed in, hissing in pain and pleasure as the extremely hot water hit him. He reached for the bar soap and closed his eyes as he moved back to lather up.

He heard movement as Jim climbed into the shower. A loud yelp and a "Jesus _Christ _Bones! Are you trying to burn your skin right off?" caused McCoy's eyes to shoot open.

"Who the fuck is Bones?" he demanded.

Jim rolled his eyes. "_You_, bone doctor," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I refuse to call you Leonard based on the fact that it's a grandpa name," he explained.

McCoy huffed. "Call me Leo, then."

Jim tsked. "Reminds me of the whole astrology thing, which is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me," he replied.

McCoy's eyes shot toward the ceiling as if his patience would snap at any moment. "And what's wrong with McCoy?" he asked through his teeth.

Jim turned around and stole the soap from him to lather up his own smooth chest. "This ain't gym class, Bones. Just accept it! I like giving people nicknames."

McCoy grunted and crowded Jim out from under the hot spray that wasn't quite so hot anymore. "Dammit, Jim! Did you mess with my water?"

It was Jim's turn to roll his eyes in exasperation. "I _told _you, that shit was too hot. Look! I've got big red spots on my arm!"

McCoy grumbled and grumbled some more. "You're such a baby," he said as he turned the water back up until it burned, just like he liked. It was the only way to shake off the sleep in the morning so that he could be alert for his day.

Jim hissed again but didn't say anything when he pushed against McCoy until they were both under the spray. Once they were both soaped up, shampooed _and _conditioned, they rinsed off and climbed out of the shower to dry off.

Jim looked up as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asked casually.

McCoy finished towel drying his hair before throwing it over the toilet seat. He turned to the medicine cabinet and pulled out his toothbrush. "I have a paper to write and a test to study for, and then a shift at the hospital later," he replied. "Why?" His tone implied that he didn't understand why Jim was asking.

Jim shrugged and ran his hands through his damp hair. "Eh, just wondering. Don't take it the wrong way, Bones, but I think I'd like to hang out with you again before I leave," he said.

McCoy turned to look at Jim, the toothbrush hanging limp in his hand. "Why?" he asked again, this time with an open look of confusion on his face.

Jim pursed his lips and looked vaguely embarrassed, though he was quick to hide it behind another overly casual shrug. "I dunno. I just think you're cool, I guess. It's not often I meet someone who doesn't wanna fuck me just because I'm, well, _me_."

McCoy snorted and rinsed his mouth out before handing his toothbrush over to Jim. He knew how dirty human mouths were, but if they could fuck, he figured they could share a toothbrush one time. "I see," he said.

The bathroom fell silent for a moment. Jim didn't move to brush his teeth, simply stood there looking at a spot somewhere near McCoy's shoulder as he waited for McCoy to do or say something.

McCoy debated with himself internally. There was something different about this kid; he just wasn't sure what it was, aside from the fact that he was apparently a famous pop star. He snorted inwardly and turned to stalk to the kitchen completely naked. The apartment was small enough that he could hear Jim turn the water on and brush his teeth as he made coffee.

Once the coffee was brewing, he walked back to his room and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. Jim followed him into the room and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, so McCoy tossed him a pair of boxers his mom had given him last Christmas. They had Rudolph against a green background. Jim gaped for a moment before he simply said, "Nice." They looked even more ridiculous on Jim.

The coffee was finished by the time they were done dressing and Jim was quiet. McCoy poured two cups of coffee and pushed one toward Jim. It took a few minutes of quiet observation to realize two things: 1. Jim was embarrassed and uncomfortable and 2. Usually, McCoy would have kicked out an ONS by now without an ounce of guilt.

So.

"Yeah, all right," he caved. "But like I said, I've got a shitload of stuff to do today."

Jim visibly perked up, though he tried to hide it. "That's fine, I have some meetings today anyway. I'll be here 'til Friday, so maybe...tomorrow?"

McCoy finished his first cup of coffee and poured the second. He didn't kid around when it came to his unhealthy dependence on caffeine. "If I finish my paper today, yeah. Why don't you leave me your number and I'll call you?" he offered.

Jim gulped down the rest of his coffee and nodded. "I can do that. Speaking of calling, I'd better call Uhura and get a car to come pick me up. I can't exactly go to a meeting doing the walk of shame in the same clothes I wore last night," he said with a twist of his full lips. McCoy was strangely satisfied to note that they were still red and swollen from last night and this morning.

"Sure," he said.

He turned back to the kitchen to fix himself some eggs and toast. Jim waved him off when he asked if he'd also like some and then disappeared into the bedroom, presumably to call for a ride.

When he came back out, he had a bright grin on his face. "D'you have a computer?" he asked.

McCoy snorted. "Of course."

"Would you mind if I looked something up on it real quick?" he asked.

McCoy shrugged and gestured toward the closed laptop sitting on the coffee table with the spatula he had in his hand. "Knock yerself out," he said.

A few minutes later, he heard a car horn beep a couple of times and Jim bounced up from the couch. "That's my ride," he said breezily.

McCoy nodded and turned around to find Jim right behind him. He was slightly surprised when Jim crowded him back against the kitchen counter behind him and captured his mouth in a kiss. It went on too long for a goodbye kiss, and it was just starting to go from reasonably decent to downright dirty when the car downstairs honked again.

Jim sighed regretfully and pulled back. "See you tomorrow, _Bones_."

McCoy licked his lips and hummed as Jim's eyes blurred. "See ya," he said casually.

Jim walked to the front door, only stopping for a moment to wink at McCoy over his shoulder. With that, he opened the door and he was gone.

Later, after giving himself some free time to read something completely unrelated to school, McCoy booted up his laptop to find a YouTube video open in the browser. When he saw what it was, he rolled his eyes and minimized it again. He checked his email, sent a few replies, checked his Facebook, and told himself he really didn't want to suffer through Jim's music video. Pop music was the bane of his existence. Just because he was gay, everyone assumed he loved Lady Gaga and went dancing on a regular basis, but that just wasn't his style. He preferred going to shows, standing with a good beer in hand and good music in his ears. He only worked at the club because he needed the money, and it was convenient.

Being a bartender at a gay club meant he got plenty of offers, so whenever he needed a quick fuck, there was always someone willing. Granted, it didn't happen as often as it used to, but Jim definitely hadn't been the first guy he'd brought home after a night of tending the bar.

His curiosity eventually got the best of him, so he clicked on the video and sat back to watch it.

The video took place in a dark club-like setting. Jim was dressed in solid black, looking much as he did last night. He was wearing make-up, which McCoy always _hated _on guys, but for some reason...he looked fucking hot. The song was all about sex..._dirty _sex. Despite his intentions, he had to will himself from getting turned on as he watched Jim dancing with people writhing all over him. McCoy was amazed at how Jim could look so filthy sexy, his eyes full of promises that had McCoy's dick twitching in interest...and then smile like an innocent little boy in the next moment.

The Jim he'd met last night was closer to the boy with the sweet smile than the hot man with the (dare he say it?) smoldering looks, but this side of Jim was definitely intriguing, to say the least. McCoy watched the video a second time, and though he wasn't about to fangirl all over Jim's music, he could definitely appreciate his singing voice...and _fuck_, the boy could move.

Suddenly, McCoy was _very _much looking forward to the next time he'd see Jim.

McCoy got a text later that night while he was at the hospital. He wasn't entirely surprised to see that Jim had programmed his number into McCoy's phone, probably while he'd been using his laptop earlier. He rolled his eyes when he read the text.

_See anything interesting today? (And by 'interesting,' I mean hot, cuz that is what I am) :-P_

McCoy snorted and shook his head. That kid was something else. He debated for a moment before replying.

_If by 'hot' you mean a pretty boy dancing around in leather pants while bluffing about his awesome sexual prowess, then yes._

About fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzed again and against his will, he chuckled at Jim's reply.

_Hey now! I'll have you know that I come very highly recommended. _

Another text came on the heels of the first.

_Just wait 'til tomorrow. THEN you'll see how I make good on my promises. _

McCoy smirked as he wrote his snarky reply.

_I'll believe it when I see it, kid._

Jim's reply?

_Deal. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: James T. Kirk and the Rude Boy**

**Pairing: Kirk/McCoy**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Part 3 of the pop star series. Jim's on a mission to prove he's just as naughty as his reputation suggests, but Bones still has his doubts. Uh, porn with a small side of plot (and I do mean _small_.)**

**Warnings: gratuitous use of dirty talking**

**Notes: Umm, so I've never written a lap dance scene before because I always cringe when I read them. So we'll see how this goes. In the spirit of Jadam Kirkbert though, it was inspired by this very awesome fan video of Adam Lambert: .com/watch?v=Sdmv6snvpHQ**

McCoy pretended he wasn't listening for the door as he tried to finish his paper. He'd had a streak of productivity earlier in the day and was able to get a lot more done than he'd anticipated. Luckily, the shift at the hospital hadn't wiped him out too much so he was able to pick up right where he left off after he got home.

That productive streak seemed to be dying down at this point, unfortunately. He found himself distracted and jumpy...and irritated about it. Damn that pretty boy for sending him suggestive messages all day long. Bad enough he'd done it yesterday; it was a wonder he didn't pop a boner and scare away any of his patients.

He'd just gotten yet another text from Jim letting him know that he was on his way over. McCoy didn't reply in hopes that it would make the overconfident kid sweat a bit.

Still, he wasn't at all surprised when the doorbell went off in a maniacally gleeful fashion about five minutes later. He was up and rushing the door before he jerked to a halt and forced himself to move at a more sedate pace.

He was a med student, not some overeager high school boy, dammit. Just because he spent most of the day wondering what Jim was planning for tonight didn't mean he couldn't conduct himself with some dignity, for crying out loud.

The doorbell only stopped ringing once McCoy clicked open the lock. He opened the door to find Jim on the other side, sporting a huge grin and holding what McCoy assumed to be an overnight bag. He was wearing that black leather coat again.

_Presumptuous little fucker_, he thought with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Moving in?" he asked sarcastically.

Jim just pushed past him and dropped the bag on the floor next to the door. "Only if you promise to walk me and feed me. Well, and fuck my brains out as often as possible," Jim replied cheerfully.

McCoy rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. "Beer?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "Nuh uh, I brought the good stuff," he said as he pulled a bottle of bourbon out of...somewhere. His coat, most likely.

McCoy changed direction and opened a cupboard to get a couple glasses down. "Well now we're talkin'," he said as he walked back toward Jim.

As Jim poured them each a glass of the tawny liquid, McCoy felt his stomach rumble. He checked the clock and saw he hadn't eaten since the sandwich he'd slapped together about four hours ago. "You hungry?" he asked Jim.

Jim shrugged. "I could eat. What are you thinking?"

McCoy reached into his pocket and thumbed open his phone. "Pizza. Great place down the street a ways. Open real late. You like vegetarian?"

Jim looked up, surprised. "_You're _a vegetarian?" he sputtered.

McCoy shook his head. "Nah, I just know how bad those pizza meats are."

Jim scoffed. "C'mon man! A pepperoni pizza won't kill you."

McCoy slipped into his I'm-a-doctor-and-thus-far-superior lecture mode. "That's _exactly _what a pepperoni pizza will do, kid. The cholesterol will harden your arteries and the fat will settle around your middle, and don't even get me _started _on the sodium..."

Jim held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Vegetarian it is. Jeez, you're no fun, Bones."

McCoy's eyebrow shot up again. "That's not what you were saying the other night...or the next morning, if I remember correctly," he replied smugly.

Jim's eyes went a little unfocused and McCoy tried to hide his victorious grin. Unfortunately, Jim saw it and huffed. "Good comeback. You gonna make a joke about my mama now?"

McCoy started dialing the pizza place's number. "Nah, I don't need to. She's still passed out on my bed, thank god. Kinda loud, that one. I guess it's like mother, like son, eh?"

Jim punched him lightly in the arm and chuckled before he took his glass into the living room. "You're an asshole, Bones."

"Whatever you say, kid." McCoy ordered the pizza and hung up. "Pizza'll be here in a half hour or so," he told Jim.

Jim was already thumbing through McCoy's DVD collection. "Cool. So, where's all the porn?"

McCoy snorted into his glass. "I don't own any," he said.

Jim gave him a look so unbelieving that you'd think McCoy just told him Santa Claus really did exist or that the Jonas brothers were suddenly into wearing assless chaps to gay bars. "Yeah, right," he said.

McCoy took a sip of his bourbon and set it down on the coffee table. "I don't."

Jim shook his head and went back to looking through the DVDs. "I'm sure you don't. What do you wanna watch then?"

They settled on _The Bourne Supremacy _and McCoy had to suffer through Jim talking about how hot the Russian assassin was for the first fifteen minutes.

"I mean, _look _ at the guy! Those _eyes_-" Jim was saying when the doorbell rang.

McCoy hopped up and flung himself toward the door with the air of a man escaping a conversation about paint chips. "Pizza's here," he said just to interrupt Jim's fanboying.

He paid for the pizza and walked into the kitchen to get some napkins. Jim was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV screen. McCoy plopped the pizza box onto the table and opened it up to grab a slice. The spicy sweet scent of the sauce wafted out to draw Jim's attention away from Mr. Dark-and-Broody Russian and he quickly lunged for the pizza. "This smells _awesome_."

They ate in silence as they watched the rest of the movie. Jim didn't say anything else about the actors, but he did end up halfway on McCoy's lap with his mouth glued to McCoy's neck. "Bones," Jim mumbled against the underside of his jaw.

"Yes, Jim?" he replied.

"You got a stereo around here?" he asked as he licked his way up to nibble on McCoy's earlobe.

McCoy cleared his throat in an attempt to think straight. "Uhhh, yeah, right over there."

Jim hopped up and went to his bag to pull something out. McCoy watched him walk over to the stereo and put in a CD. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

Jim ignored him as he picked a song. The beat was somewhat familiar but McCoy didn't recognize it enough to identify it. Probably something he'd heard at the club before. His eyes widened as Jim turned around and removed his jacket, revealing a slim-fitting black t shirt in a low v-neck and some indecently thin, skintight black pants. Jim's dark-lined eyes gleamed as he stalked toward McCoy on the couch. "You comfortable?"

The vocals kicked in and McCoy groaned. He knew this song. It was blatantly sexual without any innuendo whatsoever. If Jim was planning what he thought he was planning, McCoy was in for it.

Jim stopped in front of him and started moving his body in sensuous lines that immediately caused McCoy's mouth to dry up. Something about the way his hips swiveled suggested the ride of his life. McCoy felt as tense as if he hadn't already fucked Jim into the mattress twice before. The boy rocking his hips and looking down at him with smoky blue eyes full of heat and suggestion seemed like an entirely different person all of a sudden.

"Wha-" he choked out.

Jim smiled that naughty grin from the music video. "I believe you questioned my sexual prowess. You'll learn soon enough never to challenge me unless you're willing to lose, Bones." He moved closer and propped one knee on the couch next to McCoy's thigh. "So just sit there and...take it," he said in a low, husky voice.

McCoy gulped comically and tried not to let his eyes bug out of his head as he watched the kid's spine roll and his hips thrust forward and back in time with the music. His hands itched to touch, but when he reached out to grip Jim's hips, Jim tutted at him and winked devilishly as he gripped McCoy's wrists and pushed his arms back until they were bent behind his head. "No touching 'til I say, Bones. Keep your hands behind your head like a good boy."

McCoy grumbled and tried to ignore how tight his jeans were getting as Jim's hands returned to drift over his own body. He ran one hand down his neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest to tweak one of his nipples. The other hand slid down across his ribs and around his hip to press against the mouthwatering bulge beneath those tight pants.

McCoy's tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip. "This...you're..."

Jim's chuckle was dark and frankly sexual. He leaned forward to press his lips against McCoy's ear. "Shhh..." When he leaned back, his hand was drifting up his stomach, pushing that damn black t shirt up to reveal the taut, smooth abs. McCoy's eyes tracked his movements like a laser.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Didja wanna take this off me, Bones?" he asked with an infuriating smirk.

"_Fuck _yes," McCoy replied hoarsely as he moved to reach out toward the hem of Jim's shirt. Jim just arched away from him and shook his head with a grin. McCoy growled low in his throat at being denied.

As if taking pity on him, Jim pushed and pulled the shirt off to reveal a chest meant to be licked and bitten all over. McCoy planned on doing _just that _as soon as Jim was done being a fucking cocktease.

When the singer got to the chorus, singing,"What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want..." Jim raised his other knee and gripped the back of the couch on either side of McCoy for leverage as he thrust his hips toward him in quick succession. McCoy bit off a tortured groan.

Jim just grinned and winked, the sexy fucking little shit. He sat up on his knees and rolled his hips toward McCoy while looking directly down at him as he bit his lip and let his head drop back as if he was already getting fucked hard and fast.

McCoy tried to take it like a man and not whimper, but all bets were off once Jim dropped his weight down onto McCoy's hips and kept up those maddening circles. He could feel Jim's erection pressing against his own. Jim moaned and opened dark eyes to look McCoy right in the eye as he licked obscenely across his lips.

"Fuck this," McCoy growled as he gripped Jim's waist and stood in one smooth motion. Jim yelped and wrapped his legs around McCoy's hips as McCoy strode to his bedroom in three determined strides.

Once there, he practically threw Jim onto the bed and glowered down at him. "You have exactly two seconds to get those fucking pants off," he ordered.

Jim scrambled to obey as McCoy stripped off his own clothes in efficient, deliberate motions. Once he was completely naked and Jim was spread across the bed with color high on his cheeks and anticipation in his eyes, McCoy dropped down and crawled up over him in a predatory way. "I was right, you _are _a fucking cocktease," he said as he came to a stop looking down at Jim's flushed face.

Jim licked his lips again and his eyelids drooped over bright blue eyes mostly obscured by wide pupils.  
"You liked it," he accused.

McCoy raised an eyebrow as he reached down to grip Jim's dick in a tight squeeze. "I'm gonna like fuckin' that smug look off your face even better," he replied darkly.

Jim moaned and arched up into McCoy's hand. "Do it," he hissed.

McCoy reached over to his nightstand for the lube and dropped it on the bed next to Jim's head before he let his full weight settle over Jim. He reached down to pull one of Jim's legs up over his hip so he had better access to prepare him. He flipped open the bottle of lube and drizzled it on his fingers as Jim bit and sucked at his neck. "Jim," he warned as he reached down to rub around his hole.

"_Fuck_," Jim moaned as McCoy pushed two fingers inside him. McCoy wasn't in the mood to take things slow and he knew Jim could take it, so he immediately started working his fingers to open Jim up for his cock.

Once he was loosened up enough, McCoy slicked himself up and pushed himself up so he could hover over Jim. "Look at me, kid," he demanded.

Jim's eyes opened, looking lust-hazed. McCoy pushed his legs up into his chest and blanketed him as he reached down to line himself up with Jim's hole. "You ready?" he grated as he nudged the tip of his cock inside.

"Ungh, _yes_," Jim whined as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Despite McCoy's thin patience, he made an effort to go slow on the first thrust. "Fuck, just do it, Bones!"

Once he was fully seated, McCoy sat back on his knees and brought Jim's legs up to drape over his shoulders. He established a rhythm with heavy thrusts as he looked down to watch Jim's face.

Unlike before, McCoy was mostly silent as he fucked Jim into the mattress with sure, steady strokes. Jim missed the filthy mouth. He was so worked up, and he could tell they were both close. It wouldn't take long if he could just get McCoy to open his mouth. "Fucking talk to me, Bones!" he gasped on a particularly deep thrust that hit his prostate like a guided missile.

McCoy bent down to yank Jim's hair until his neck was bowed and his eyes snapped shut. Jim felt McCoy's lips and hot breath press against his ear. "You like this? You like when I fuck your needy little hole?" he growled.

Jim shuddered and moaned. "_Yess_," he hissed. "More!"

McCoy's thrusts sped up and he felt McCoy's hand wrap around his dick again. "That's it. _Beg _for my cock, boy. You take it like such a good little boy," he taunted as he jerked Jim in time with his rapid thrusts.

Jim felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. He just needed that extra little push to lose himself completely. "_Bones_," he gasped.

It was like McCoy knew exactly what Jim needed. He aimed his dick right at Jim's prostate and stared directly into Jim's eyes as he said the words that pushed Jim over the edge. "Get ready for my come. I'm gonna fill your sweet ass."

"Fuck!" Jim moaned.

Some time later, Jim was sprawled over McCoy's chest. They were both sweaty and sticky, but the room was rapidly cooling their damp skin. McCoy brushed his hand down Jim's back and palmed his backside. Jim wriggled closer and hummed in pleasure as McCoy's strong hand massaged the muscles. "That feels good," he mumbled.

McCoy smiled sleepily. "I bet," he said.

After a few minutes, Jim rolled off McCoy's chest and pushed himself up onto his elbows to look down at the other man. "You should tell me about yourself," he said with a smile.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Jim considered this for a moment before his eyes lit up mischievously. "Um, like...have you ever fucked a woman?" he asked.

McCoy groaned and threw his arm across his eyes. "...Yes."

He tried to leave it at that, but Jim wouldn't let him. He chuckled and nudged him until McCoy removed his arm and squinted up at him in the dim bedroom. "What?" he griped.

Jim wiggled in excitement. "I wanna hear more!" he said.

McCoy sighed in mock disgust and brushed a hand across his face. "I had a girlfriend in high school. There, are you satisfied?"

Jim laughed. "Not hardly! Are you bisexual or what? I thought you were totally gay."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I'm gay."

Jim waited a beat before asking, "Well? Did she know?"

McCoy gave Jim a look chalk full of exasperation. "Seriously? No. She didn't pay much attention so long as she got off when we fucked, which we did. Often."

Jim shuddered and pulled a Mr. Yuck face. "Gross."

McCoy smirked now. "Nah. I didn't really know I was gay yet. I think I was in denial."

He watched Jim sit back on his heels and scratch his five o'clock shadow. "So how'd you finally figure it out then?"

McCoy chuckled and closed his eyes as if to see the memory better. "Her brother, actually. He was a few years older than us, and I'd never met him. He was in the military, you see. I figured it out when he came home and I couldn't fuck Jocelyn without thinking of how hot her brother looked with his shirt off."

Jim laughed delightedly. "You're such a slut, Bones."

McCoy cracked open one eye to peer up at him. "You're one to talk. Don't think I didn't notice how much you like getting fucked," he said drily.

Jim huffed and smacked McCoy on the chest. "Whatever."

"Good comeback," McCoy shot back.

They were quiet for a few minutes before McCoy asked, "So what about you?"

Jim lifted his head to look up at his face. "What _about _me?"

"Ever been with a woman?" he clarified.

Jim smirked. "Nope," he said.

McCoy waited for Jim to explain, so when he didn't, he gave him a dirty look. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I knew who I was early on, but I was still conflicted about it. I thought I should hide it, so I asked this girl out on a date. Rachel Sanders. She was pretty, not that I cared. Anyway, so I was getting ready for my date and my brother came in to give me a pep talk..."

"Your brother? What about your dad?" McCoy asked curiously.

Jim shifted around and looked away. "He's dead. Anyway, Sam came in with a box of condoms. I was totally freaked out. Hella shifty-eyed," he laughed. "I tried to play it cool, but somehow Sam just knew. He told me I didn't have to do anything I'd regret, and he said I should think about Rachel's feelings."

"Smart," McCoy said softly.

Jim nodded. "Yeah. He gave me the condoms and told me to save them for when I was ready."

"Ready for what?" McCoy asked.

He shrugged. "Ready to be myself, I guess. He never said anything about me being gay, but it was pretty clear he knew before I ever came out to him and my mom."

McCoy digested Jim's story and reflected on how different their upbringings had been. "He sounds like an amazing brother," he said quietly.

Jim's smile was soft and wistful. "Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while. He lives in Africa."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Africa? Really?"

"Yup. He's in the Peace Corps," Jim said with a proud grin.

"Nice," McCoy replied, impressed.

They talked for awhile longer, just getting to know each other. Jim had some incredible life stories, even though he was young. McCoy didn't have half the interesting things to say, but Jim listened with fascination anyway. Despite their differences, they had enough in common to get along.

McCoy knew their mutual attraction helped a lot on that front, too. There was just something about Jim that kept him interested, kept him coming back for more. He couldn't stop asking questions any more than he could stop himself from touching Jim wherever he could reach.

Eventually, the touching took over and conversation gave way to long, heated kisses. McCoy took Jim slowly and thoroughly until they were both drenched in sweat and Jim was hoarse from begging him for more.

After Jim left town, McCoy got on with business as usual. Not surprisingly, Jim kept in touch via email and text messages. They even talked on the phone occasionally. In his absence, their physical relationship took a necessary back seat to the development of a friendship that might have taken them by surprise if it weren't for the fact that they liked fucking each other's brains out so much.

About a month after the last time they spent the night together, Jim came back to town specifically to visit McCoy. He could only stay for three days, but that was good enough for McCoy, who felt like he'd been living with his dick in his hand ever since Jim left. Unfortunately, McCoy was working at the bar when Jim got in, so he had to ask Jim to meet him there.

When Jim showed up, he was thankfully alone. McCoy didn't see him until he got up to the bar. It was surprisingly busy for a weeknight, but that didn't deter Jim from flirting shamelessly.

"Hey sexy," he said with a wink.

McCoy scoffed. "You know I don't do pet names, darlin'." He tried not to smirk when Jim rolled his eyes.

"I won't even bother to point the double standard in that sentence," Jim replied.

The music was loud and the beat was heavy. The dance floor was crowded with guys in various states of undress. The club smelled like cologne and clean male sweat. Never let it be said a gay guy would show up to get laid without being fresh as a daisy. When Jim leaned over the bar to press a quick kiss to his lips, McCoy got a nice whiff of Jim's understated cologne. It was slightly sweet and tropical, unlike McCoy's woodsy scent he rarely ever wore. When Jim sat back onto his stool, McCoy pushed a beer at him. "On the house. How was your flight?"

Jim smiled gratefully and took a long sip. He made a show of licking the rim of the bottle before he set it back down. McCoy narrowed his eyes at him, but Jim just grinned impishly. "Thanks. It was good. I'm reading a new book," he said.

They talked for a couple minutes while the other bartender picked up the slack. Finally, he was forced to tell Jim he had to get back to work. "My break's in about fifteen minutes, if you wanna wait around," he said.

Jim smiled and waved him off. "I'll be back then."

McCoy watched Jim wander off with his beer and wished he didn't have to be at work. He had to force himself to look away when Jim started dancing with some meathead in a mesh tank top. He was _not _jealous.

The asshole just better not try to take Jim home, because the only guy Jim would be going home with was McCoy, dammit.

He unknowingly shot daggers at anyone who went near Jim, including the stupid twinks excitedly surrounding him after one of Jim's songs played.

Jim watched Bones glaring at people with amusement. If he didn't know better, he'd think Bones was ready to backhand anyone who came up to talk to Jim. Possessiveness looked good on him, not that Jim would ever tell him.

He turned back to one of the boys currently invading his personal space. Jim sincerely hoped he wouldn't end up covered in the glitter the twink was wearing in place of a shirt. He had to hold back a laugh when he heard Bones' voice in his head saying, _"That kid looks like an overgrown Christmas ornament!"_

"So is it true?" the glittering twink asked.

Jim stared at him blankly. "Is what true?"

The boy rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. "Are you _really _hooked up with Leo McCoy?"

Jim smirked smugly and turned to wink at Bones from across the room. "Yep, I guess I am," he said.

The boy looked envious. "He's _so _hot. I've been trying to fuck him for _months_!"

Jim had to push away sudden annoyance. "Oh yeah?" he replied with obvious disinterest.

Twinkie laughed and nudged his friend. "_He's _fucking Leo, Ryan!"

Ryan's eyes widened comically. "Lucky bitch!" he exclaimed. "Leo's the hottest fucking top in town. The thing's I've heard..." he said as he fanned himself with his hand.

Twinkie interrupted his friend. "Remember that time he took Alex _and _Alan home? Alex said he couldn't walk straight for a _week_!"

The kid had a seriously annoying habit of emphasizing his words too often. Jim resisted the urge to bitch slap both of them. "Awesome. I have to hit the bathroom. It was nice to meet you," he said insincerely.

He turned and stalked away, trying to will away the dark emotion swirling in his gut. He didn't like feeling this way, especially not when he had no claim on Bones that would keep Bones from fucking those stupid boys into the mattress. At the same time. _Sluts_.

Jim was fuming until he passed the DJ stand. He suddenly got an idea for Bones' break. He stepped up and hand a quick conversation with the DJ. Satisfied, he went to the bathroom and made his way back to the bar just in time for Bones to take his break.

When McCoy saw him approaching, he quickly turned to the other bartender. "Reece, I'm taking my fifteen." Reece nodded and McCoy pushed up the walk-through to meet Jim on the other side of the bar.

An all-too familiar beat started playing and McCoy cast a suspicious glance at Jim. "I have a feeling this was planned," he said.

Jim just grinned and shrugged before taking his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. "I thought it would get you in the mood for later," he said as he plastered himself against McCoy and started rocking his hips.

McCoy bit off a groan and ran his hands down Jim's sides until his hands were settled over his insanely fuckable ass clad in tight black leather. He pushed one of his legs between Jim's and Jim straddled it like he was ready to go right there on the dance floor.

While he suffered Jim grinding his hips against his half-hard dick, McCoy ran his hands up inside Jim's shirt to stroke his bare back and chest. Jim bit his neck when McCoy pinched and twisted his sensitive nipples. He could feel Jim's erection pushing against his, driving them both crazy.

Jim pulled away to spin around and pressed his ass back against McCoy's dick. He tried not to moan when Jim wrapped his arm around his neck to toy with the hair at the nape of McCoy's neck. They rocked and swayed in the middle of the floor, in a world of their own and completely unaware of the envious looks they were getting from the men around them.

McCoy bit and licked his way down Jim's neck while Jim writhed against him. He was so hard he could feel precum beading at the tip of his dick, but he didn't want to stop dancing with Jim anymore than he wanted to be here working instead of fucking Jim's sweet ass into oblivion right now.

"_Bones_," Jim moaned as McCoy sucked a huge hickey on the skin where his neck and shoulder met. "Come to the bathroom with me," he gasped.

McCoy pulled back and practically dragged Jim to the bathroom. He suddenly didn't give a flying fuck if he was at work or not. He couldn't think past the painfully hard erection in his pants and the thought of Jim's hot mouth wrapped around him.

Jim took the lead when they got to the bathroom stall. He quickly dropped to his knees in complete disregard for the nasty bathroom floor and reached for McCoy's fly. "I'm gonna suck your fucking brain out through your cock, Bones."

McCoy's head dropped back against the stall wall and he cursed. "Do it," he grated. "I wanna watch you fucking take it."

Jim's mouth engulfed him and he moaned, not caring if anyone could hear him. He was getting the hottest blow job of his life right here and now, and anyone who had a problem with that could go fuck themselves. "That's it, take it. Fucking take it!" he moaned as he wrapped a hand around Jim's neck and arched his hips forward to bury himself even deeper in Jim's mouth.

Jim's electric blue eyes watched him hotly as he sucked him down. The sounds of a wet, sloppy blow job echoed against the tile walls. "God, I can't wait to get you home. I'm gonna bend you over my fucking couch and pound your ass so hard," he moaned as Jim slurped and licked his cock.

When Jim's eyes went blurry and he hummed in anticipation, McCoy felt his balls tighten and he reached both hands down to grip his head. He full out fucked Jim's mouth. He wanted to come down his throat and watch him swallow. "You ready to swallow, pretty boy? You want my come?"

Jim nodded and hummed again. McCoy's eyes clenched shut as he emptied himself into Jim's mouth with a muffled grunt. "_Fuck_. You're too good at that," he panted as he waited for his body to relax.

Jim winked and pulled away to wipe his mouth across the back of his hand. "So I've heard," he said smugly.

McCoy rolled his eyes but couldn't muster any irritation at Jim's ego. He was right, after all. "I wish I didn't have to stay here for two more hours," he said.

Jim stood up and tucked McCoy back into his pants. Other than the red, swollen lips and the erection pressing against his fly, Jim didn't look any worse for wear. McCoy was about to help him out with the erection when he glanced at his watch and cursed. "Fuck. I have to go back. I've already been gone too long."

Jim tried not to look disappointed. "That's cool. We've got time later," he said.

McCoy reached out and pulled Jim in for a wet kiss. "It won't be enough time for everything I plan to do to you," he said.

Jim pulled back and grinned. "Don't worry, there's always next time. You won't get rid of me so easily," he replied.

McCoy hoped he was right.


End file.
